


Nightcap at L-Corp

by Vintage_Wine



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Wine/pseuds/Vintage_Wine
Summary: On several occasions they’d argued, but lately Kara had taken to joking that she’d need to punish Lena for neglecting herself. The first time she’d joked about taking Lena over her knee she’d been joking, but the way Lena blushed as she licked her lips let Kara know that the CEO though that such a thing wouldn’t be much of a punishment.Chapter 2: Sam and Alex decide to explore their kinks together with a night of silk ties, sensual massages, and candles among other things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh…Happy Tuesday! I don’t know when or where I lost my mind in the gutter, but here we are. The mildly kinky office sex that no one asked for but my brain wanted to write…its Lena’s desk's fault I swear…so smut ahoy!

The hustle and bustle of National City is dying down to a quiet roar, only a few taxis and shipping trucks are on the roads making nighttime deliveries and picking up the last of the stragglers from the bars. Most of the looming skyscrapers are dark, the offices empty and quiet as the workers have gone home for the start of the weekend several hours ago. Kara loves flying in the wee hours of the mornings just watching the world sleep and making sure it stayed safe as it does so. She passes over the arts district and towards the looming buildings, she has a sneaking suspicion that a certain green eyed, dark haired CEO was burning away the midnight oil in her office. She’d discussed with her girlfriend that while she too wanted to save the world with her wonderfully clever brain, she needed to care for herself too.

On several occasions they’d argued, but lately Kara had taken to joking that she’d need to punish Lena for neglecting herself. The first time she’d joked about taking Lena over her knee she’d been joking, but the way Lena blushed as she licked her lips let Kara know that the CEO though that such a thing wouldn’t be much of a punishment. Kara had fumbled over her words, blushing even redder than Lena had in the moment and asked if maybe they should talk about that some more some time. And talk they did, about the other activities they’d tried in the bedroom and the fantasies that Lena harbored of Supergirl taking charge in certain situations and the typical idea of defiling her pristine office.

Kara blushes even though the night air is mild, rounding by CatCo she can see the top level of L-Corp is still brightly lit. She rolls around a few ideas around in her head as she heads towards Lena’s balcony that she conveniently leaves open for her when she’s there. Hovering just outside of the window she can see Lena is working on delicate, 3D printed prototypes – there’s about a half dozen more in various states of assembly and parts laying around throughout the penthouse they share together. Lena’s rubbing her brow and Kara knows she probably has a headache, especially since the food Jess most likely left for her is still in its untouched carton. It’s verging on 2am and there’s a ridiculous amount of coffee cups sitting on Lena’s desk, the coffee and end tables by the sofa. With a little smirk to herself she decides that now is just as good a time as any – especially if Lena is up for it.

She lands on the balcony, taking a moment to compose herself before she strolls into Lena’s office, letting the door shut behind her a bit more roughly than she normally would let it. Lena jumps at the sound, looking up to see Supergirl standing before her and she smiles sheepishly as she checks the time. But unlike most evenings when Kara stops by she’s not smiling or quick to greet her, there’s something different that makes Lena unsettled for a moment. But a wiry grin spreads Kara’s lips as she says coyly, “I thought we discussed you neglecting yourself. Do you have any idea what time it is, Lena?”

“Uh, 1:58am,” she says, feeling a fluttering in her stomach that always happens when she lets Kara take charge.

“You haven’t eaten since lunch, have you?” Kara asks and watches as Lena averts her eyes for a moment before meeting her eyes again and shaking her head in the negative. Kara smiles at how adorable Lena is, especially when she’s caught in the act like right at this moment. “You know what happens to girl’s who can’t follow simple instructions don’t you, sweetheart?”

Lena’s eyes widen a bit at the implications, drawing in a sharp breath as her cheeks redden. This isn’t what she had in mind when she’d stayed late this evening, in all honestly she’d really just lost track of time after Sam had left for the evening – having gotten lost in a new biomedical engineering project she’s wanted to partner with the Luthor Children’s Hospital on for a while now. But now Kara’s standing in front of her with a cat that ate the canary grin, implying that if Lena lets her take control of the situation she’s going to enjoy herself immensely. She feels a wave of excitement at the prospect, slipping into the role she answers softly, “Yes ma’am.”

Kara moves closer and gently takes Lena by the wrist and tugs her towards the sofa, she can feel Lena shudder but allow herself to be guided wherever Kara wants. Reaching the sofa Kara takes her in her arms, kissing her tenderly and feeling Lena wrap her arms around her. Kara kisses along her jaw and presses a very light kiss to the soft skin beneath Lena’s ear as she asks barely above a whisper, “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Lena answers just as softly, her legs already trembling in anticipation.

Drawing back Kara cups her cheek and guides Lena to look at her, wanting to see her expression to be sure she’s not about to cross any lines and make her girlfriend uncomfortable. Lena’s looking up at her, trust and desire shining in her sharp green eyes but her teeth are worrying the edge of her bottom lip – a telltale sign she’s both nervous and excited at the same time. Kara smiles softly as she asks seriously, “Do you remember your words?”

Lena nods, looking down while still biting her lip – already slipping further into the power dynamics of the scene. Kara wants to groan at how delicious Lena looks – already shivering in anticipation, her cheeks and lips reddening and impossibly green eyes looking up at her under long lashes. She rakes her hands up Lena’s sides, making her squirm and whine softly as she tells her softly, “I need to hear you say them, sweetheart.”

Lena pouts but Kara gives her a warning swat on her hip and she speaks softly to show that she knows what to do if she wants to stop at any time, “Green for go, yellow to slow down, red to stop, Supergirl.”

Kara kisses her once more, tangling a hand in Lena’s hair tugging just enough that Lena gasps. Her hands trail down to push Lena’s crisp blazer off her shoulders before folding it and setting it aside, fingers finding the buttons on Lena’s shirt. As much as she wants to rip it open, she knows this is one of Lena’s favorites so she savors unbuttoning and teasing every inch of skin that’s revealed along the way. She takes a seat on the sofa, gently reaching for the button on Lena’s pants. Kara tugs the dress pants down to Lena’s ankles, leaving her legs and underwear clad behind vulnerable. Lena keens softly at standing in her office in nothing but her matching set of blue, lacy bra and panties. Kara rubs a hand along her side briefly to calm her down and assure, “It’s okay, I’ll take care of you, baby.”

“Please…Kara,” Lena pleads breathlessly, not exactly sure what she’s pleading for but either way she needs Kara to touch her – her body is vibrating with tension and ready to burst at the seams.

“Hush,” Kara instructs firmly yet softly while guiding Lena over her knees, feeling Lena’s stomach come to rest over her thighs. She can’t help but run her hands over the expanse of pale skin on display before her – allowing her palms to skate over the hollow of Lena’s back and over the rounded curves of her ass that’s about to be subject of her undivided attention very soon. Lena tries not to squirm as Kara’s hands gloss over the backs of her thighs and momentarily tease up the achingly sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Kara can’t help but worship the woman in front of her and thanks Rao every time she’s allowed to see Lena like this – so exposed and trusting. She rests a hand lightly between Lena’s shoulders, kneading softly as she asks, “Are you going to be my good girl?”

“Yes,” Lena affirms quickly.

“Good. I would say this is going to hurt me more than it’s going to hurt you, but I’m not in the habit of lying,” Kara remarks while rubbing a hand over Lena’s backside. Lena however rolls her eyes and tries not to snicker at Kara’s idea of dirty talk, she finds it cute how Kara can’t seem to say anything remotely crude – and when she tries she usually blushes so hard the tips of her ears are redder than the cape she wears. But at the first firm swat on her unsuspecting rear end morphs her barely concealed snickers into a sharp inhale of breath.

“One,” Lena states, knowing that Kara likes for her to count and she doesn’t need any further prompting. Kara’s nowhere near her full strength, barely even using the full amount of strength she’s comfortable using on Lena – but still her skin prickles and tingles at the strike. After a few more where she huffs her way through counting she can feel Kara starting to up her strength incrementally, and she knows by the end of this there’s going to be a delicious burn in her ass and even more delectable throbbing fire between her legs.

Kara lays down swats methodically, making sure to pay equal attention to the tender sit spots that will likely having Lena squirming when she sits down in the future. After a few more swats where she starts to increase the firmness of her strikes she hooks her fingers under the already sodden panties and pulls them down to Lena’s knees. Hands kneading over the pale cheeks that are already starting to pink up at the abuse. Lena’s starting to squirm on her lap a tiny bit, getting closer and closer to giving into the sensation and Kara’s patient enough to let her work through it at her own pace.

Lena always had to prove she was tough – tough enough to be a female CEO, tough enough to deal with the Luthor legacy and all the criticisms that came with it. Just like in life, Lena’s stubbornness and desire to appear hard and unbreakable transferred over to the bedroom as well – refusing to whimper or cry out at the beginning of a spanking. Instead she would gasp and huff and pant as she bit her lip or the back of hand to stop herself – always needing to fight giving in before she allows it to happen. Kara can hear when it happens – the soft breathy pants and gasp slowly transform into small whimpers and whines that eventually turn into body wracking sobs.

Kara brings her hand down sharply, her palm cracking against Lena’s pale skin and the CEO whimpers softly as she stammers a bit as she answers, “Ten.”

“Maybe next time I come by the office as Kara Danvers wearing that belt you like so much,” Kara teases, wondering is a belt would be too much and when Lena moans at her words she’s not sure if she thought it was a good idea or a bad one. She makes a mental note to revisit this topic at a later date, briefly thinking of the leather belt she’d worn to work earlier in the day. She strikes first one cheek and then the other with measured control. She can’t help but be mesmerized by the column of Lena’s spine, watching as the lines of muscle tense and contract with each punishing strike she delivers to her quickly reddening ass. Occasionally, when she strikes an already stinging spot again Lena kicks her feet lightly against the sofa.

“Fifteen,” Lena says after the last spank lights her sensitive sit spot on fire once again causing her to shake through the stinging and burning. She has a few tears gathering in her eyes that she closes tightly expecting another strike, she knows that she’s probably going to leave a wet spot on Kara’s legs sooner or later. Her whole body is alight and humming, her system flooded with endorphins even before Kara’s touched her aching sex.  At the next sharp strike, she nearly jerks off Kara’s lap with a cry, thighs tensing as she quakes with the delicious pain radiating from her bruising backside.

“What’s your color, sweetheart?” Kara asks softly, worried that Lena was on the verge of not enjoying their playtime any longer. She’s already unconsciously rubbing some of the burn out of the skin that’s radiating heat that even Kara can notice.

Lena whines softly as she tries to get control over her body that’s trembling with a variety of sensations – the greatest of which is a burning desire between her legs that’s equal if not greater than the fiery sensations on her ass. When she finds her voice in the reprieve she whole-heartedly moans out, “Green.”

Kara carefully makes sure not to go too much further as she lays down another couple of firm swats – grateful that being Kryptonian meant that her hand wasn’t as red and painful as her lover’s hind end at the moment. Lena keeps count, breaking into a few soft sobs as the get closer to her limit. Lena’s squirming in her lap with every firm, measured strike is making Kara wet – so much so that she knows she’s going to have a clean her super suit before she wears it again. She’s also very aware that Lena is just as wet from the rough treatment, her skirt is going to have at least one very visible wet spot on it.

“Keep counting, baby,” Kara encourages as she lays down a couple more swats bringing the total to 25, Lena has tears streaking down her cheeks as she tries her hardest not to either reach back to rub at her sore hind end or reach between her legs to relieve the equally desperate ache there. Kara, no longer able to continue teasing Lena and desiring to feel her girlfriend reach her climax around her fingers, instructs gently, “Turn over, my good girl.”

Lena quickly but shakily turns over, sitting herself in Kara’s lap with a hiss as the red welts across her pale skin rub against the fabric of Kara’s skirt. Kara smiles at the sight of Lena gingerly trying to snuggle closer and seek out more physical contact but she solves the problem quickly – tucking the smaller woman to her chest as her hand slips along her glistening inner thigh. She pulls back when Lena bucks up to try and get her hand where she needs it most, scolding playfully, “Patience, love.”

Lena groans impatiently but stills, allowing Kara to take her time in cupping her breasts and teasing the nipples straining under her bra. With her head resting on Kara’s shoulder she presses a kiss to her collar as she closes her eyes and enjoys the pleasure she’s given. Kara’s fingers tease over her ribs and across her abdomen before slipping over her sex lightly causing her to tremble and moan softly.

“So ready for me, hmmm?” Kara hums appreciatively, letting her fingers lazily rub over the hard ridge of Lena’s clitoris making her cry out wantonly. She rubs quick circles on the erect organ, listening to Lena choke on a moan as her body shudders and twitches at such intense pleasure. Lena’s legs tremble and her breath catches in her throat as Kara’s fingers circle around her opening, the super chuckles softly, “I’ll stop my teasing, sweetheart.”

Lena whimpers with relief as Kara dips a finger inside her, slowly starting to fuck in and out of her. She’s always so careful to makes sure Lena adjusts to first penetration, even when she’s already so worked up and dripping. Kara works a second finger inside of the smaller woman in her arms, thumb brushing her clitoris as she starts to pick up the pace and letting her fingers slide deeper. Lena can’t help but rock her hips towards Kara’s hand, clutching at a strong shoulder to keep her grounded as her body climbs higher and her muscles coil tighter in expectation of exhilarating release.

“Kara…” Lena pants softly against the woman’s throat, feeling her abdomen quivering as she starts to convulse – pulsing and clinging tightly around Kara’s fingers while shouting her pleasure to the ceiling. Kara gently guiding her through the waves of her orgasm before tenderly withdrawing her fingers and wrapping Lena up in a warm, comforting embrace – kissing her temple softly as her trembling subsides. After a few moments to let her breathing even out and for the full body tingling to subside Lena presses soft kisses along Kara’s throat and up towards her jaw – ending with a searing kiss to her lips as her hands start to wander.

She’s kind of limited in what she can do when Kara has the suit on, but she still cups her pert breasts as she shifts off of Kara’s lap. Sliding to her knees in front of Kara she looks up to see blue eyes staring at her intently, pupils blown wide with lust. Lena just smirks devilishly as she rakes her fingers up Kara’s thighs until she finds the hem of her panties under the bright red skirt. Lena had once told Kara that she thought the skirt was terribly impractical and kind of sexist in a way as it was more to appeal to the males of National City. But now, she’s thinks she’d be really sad to see this part of the hero’s ensemble disappear to the back of the closet.

Kara lifts her hips enough for Lena to pull her wrecked panties over her ass and down to her ankles – both of them too impatient to take them completely off. Lena wastes no time in bunching the skirt up Kara’s waist and starting a trail of kisses up the blonde’s thighs leaving a trail of fiery desire in their wake. Just seeing Kara, eyes laser focused on her and mouth parted while watching, urges her to reach her destination sooner rather than later pressing a kiss where it’s desired most. She lets her tongue explore the silky smoothness between Kara’s legs, seeking out her clitoris as she savors the sweet, melodic moans that Kara lets tear from her chest unbidden.

Lena smiles against Kara’s soft skin as she feels a strong hand tangle tenderly in her hair, pressing lightly against her scalp in appreciation. She flicks her tongue more insistently on that pleasure point, feeling Kara’s thighs tighten against her face just a bit before they loosen as she shudders into a body quaking orgasm. Kara shudders through it while sighing Lena’s names in that soft, high tone that makes the Luthor smile a little smugly to herself. After guiding her through the powerful aftershocks Lena allows Kara to draw her into a rough, slightly sloppy kiss as she’s drawn back into the Kryptonian’s arms.

“Take me home?” Lena asks softly after Kara’s had a few moments to collect herself, the blonde surveys the wreck they’ve made of her office. Kara’s sitting there with her panties around her ankles, Lena’s clothes are strewn over the coffee table and she’s only wearing her lacy blue bra.

“Sure thing, just give me a moment,” Kara says with a huff of laughter.

“You still going to be able to fly after that?” Lena teases as she finds her underwear, hissing a bit when puts them back on and the material feels like sandpaper against her abused rear.

Kara helps her put on the clothing and gathers the rest of her things before lifting her into her arms, setting off at a gentle pace but still no less desperate to get back to the privacy of their shared loft. Upon reaching their bedroom Kara undresses her delicately, and pushes her towards the bed with a kiss. Lena knows that they’ve moved into aftercare and she pliantly lets Kara instruct her to lay down on her front while she goes to the bathroom in search of some aloe.

 “You know, I’m going to look kind of awkward gingerly sitting down at game night tomorrow, right?” Lena remarks with a wicked little smirk, knowing that Kara’s going to enjoy the idea of that way too much. Kara’s beet red as she returns from the bathroom to settled down on the bed beside her before uncapping the lotion and setting to applying a healthy amount on the reddened welts.

Kara can’t help the rush of heat coursing through her body at Lena’s admission and finally, when she’s not so flustered, she huffs, “Well, then maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to try overworking yourself.”

“Kara, honey, if this is the reaction I’m going to get every time I overwork myself then I’m going to have to do it more often. Not less,” Lena states with a salacious grin that makes Kara groan as she strips off her super suit, dims the lights and climbs into bed beside her. Kara sets to lightly massaging her back and shoulders while pressing soft kisses along her neck, something that she’s gotten into the habit of doing as part of their aftercare routine. Lena savors Kara’s attention and the blonde woman needs to be touching her girlfriend to get grounded again.

“How about we just skip the overworking and go right to the sex?” Kara tries to offer as a truce as Lena looks up at her from where her head rests on her folded arms.

“You have a deal.”

***

The next evening, Alex, Sam, and Ruby are over for a girl’s game night and Lena is still feeling the ache. Kara is a glowing ray of sunshine that’s bounding about the penthouse like a puppy as the pizza, Chinese and pot stickers are delivered. When the all sit down to eat Lena can’t help an uncomfortable little whine when she sits in one of the dining room chairs – reminding herself to purchase plusher furniture for the penthouse. Either that or avoid having kink tristes the night before a girl’s night or a game night.

“Aunt Lena, are you okay?” Ruby asks with concern, having seen Lena wince a bit as she sat down.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Lena assures, and even though she’s can feel her cheeks heat up Ruby is already distracted by Kara who has brought over a couple of the new board games they’d gotten recently.

“You sure? You look a little flushed,” Alex remarks with concern, wondering if Lena’s feverish and was trying to mitigate everyone’s concern since it was game night. It wouldn’t be the first time the youngest Luthor had neglected her health, and knowing how worried Kara could get about Lena, Alex would prefer it if the CEO would take care of herself when she was ill.

“Absolutely,” Lena says a bit too quickly and Alex just gives her another concerned look, and she curses that the Danvers sisters were so inquisitive and protective at all times.

Alex looks at Lena, about ready to switch into doctor mode but she notices that Kara keeps shooting her looks, ones where she’s acting like she’s been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. The sheepish, embarrassed look she always has when she knows something that she doesn’t feel like sharing. Beside her Sam is snickering into her napkin, faking a cough to try and cover it up, but at seeing Alex’s look of consternation she leans over and whispers something to Alex that makes the normally stoic agent blush profusely. Sam just grins, playfully ruffling Alex’s hair and pressing a kiss to the agent’s temple in apology.

Lena shoots Sam a withering look but her friend just shrugs and laughs more openly now, giving her a thumbs up and shooting Kara a conspiratorial wink when the hero looks over to see what’s going on. Alex however look absolutely mortified, blushing even more than Lena as she mumbles out softly, “Well, uh, feel better soon?”


	2. Sam and Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: I fell back in the gutter to try and deal with all the bad writing on the show, I can’t even right now. So, enjoy the kinky smut Sam and Alex deserve. 
> 
> Warnings: LOL, safe, sane, and consensual kinky sex. A veritable sin bin. NSFW, BDSM, D/s, Wax Play, Strap-ons, and Alex has a praise kink a mile wide.

After game night wrapped up with Ruby winning their evening long game of risk after having teamed up with Lena in a temporary alliance before wiping the Luthor off the map as well they’re back at Sam’s home. Alex looks into Ruby’s room to check on the girl, after the busy evening they’d had she fell asleep within moments of getting in the car. As the two women head downstairs Sam can’t help but snicker as she thinks about the evening – teasing Lena hadn’t been Alex’s goal but it was funny nonetheless. Especially since the agent ended up playing herself and turning almost as red as her hair which Sam found amusing and somewhat telling.

“What’s so funny now?” Alex asks with sideways glance and a quirked eyebrow.

“Nothing, I just can’t believe you asked Lena if she was okay,” Sam chuckles, watching as Alex blushes profusely again. Sam just shakes her head as she draws Alex in for a gentle kiss before taking out a bottle of wine while Alex collects a couple glasses, setting them on the countertop.

“She winced, what was I supposed to do as a doctor – pretend I didn’t see it?” Alex asks incredulously, collecting her glass of wine as soon as Sam finishes pouring it. Taking a healthy swig of the sweet, fruit flavored wine she’s grateful for the distraction.

“She winced when she sat down, you didn’t think that was something more…personal?”

“Not until Kara kept shooting me weird, embarrassed looks and then Lena looked sheepish as hell and I decided I did not need to know anything else about the situation,” Alex rambles out as she feels the blush on her cheeks burn brighter and she feels like the blush has likely spread down her neck as well – leaving her a little hot under the collar. Cursing under her breathe she then sees Sam staring at her with that warm yet intense look that makes her feel like the other woman can see exactly what’s going on in her head.

“So you’ve never thought about being more adventurous in bed?” Sam asks with a knowing little smirk, appreciating the way Alex blushes further.

“I’ve been adventurous,” Alex protests a bit insulted that Sam thought she was just vanilla, sure they haven’t worked up to it together but it’s not like she hasn’t done a few things that are outside the norm. And judging by the ache between her legs she’s clearly not opposed to the idea of being more adventurous with Sam. She feels fingers in her hair and warm lips against her neck as Sam draws her into an embrace and she nuzzles closer.

“I didn’t mean it like an insult, Alex. I was just wondering if you’d ever thought of doing anything remotely kinky with me,” Sam assures, soothing the flustered red head with soft kisses and gentle touches while talking to her, “Don’t get the wrong idea or anything, I’m very pleased with our sex life but I am curious.”

Alex feels relieved that Sam is satisfied with their love life but that relief is gone as a war rages in her mind over whether or not she feels comfortable discussing some of the fantasies she’s had. Sure she’d done some kinky things with Maggie and she’d enjoyed them but she still hadn’t told the police detective about all the fantasies she’d had that were less than vanilla. She wonders how Sam would react if she told her, and she knows it shouldn’t be a big deal – if it was a hard limit, or even a soft one, nothing would come of it.

“Hey, you don’t have to be nervous,” Sam tells her with a soft smile, tugging Alex towards the sofa so they could continue sipping their wine and leisurely touching in comfort, “Nothing you tell me is going to send me running away screaming okay. I’ve had my brain in the gutter thinking about some of the things I’d like to do to you too, if that helps you any.”

“You have?” Alex asks in surprise, hoping that a few of the kinks that she has are something that Sam shares.

“Of course, seeing you in those DEO uniforms is enough to give a girl a heart attack,” Sam appraises with a laugh as she allows her hand to stroke along the inseam of Alex’s ridiculously tight jeans. She presses a kiss to Alex’s temple and down to her ear before whispering sensually, “You have any idea how many times I’ve thought about tying you up and having my way with you.”

Alex can’t help the whimper that escapes her as a heat settles in her groin and she leans into Sam’s hungry mouth. She really wants to discuss this further but at the same time she really wants Sam’s hands on her and those two things don’t exactly go together. Sam snickers softly as she tucks Alex against her chest as she teases warmly, “Gone already, babe?”

“I’ve definitely thought about that too,” Alex admits a bit sheepishly watching as a sly little grin spreads across Sam’s face.

“I didn’t peg you as a top, agent,” Sam teases with a giggle, she’s fine either way but she still has that image of Alex spread out on her bed, flushed and moaning, completely at her mercy burned into her brain.

“I..uh, I don’t know about that…I mean I have, but…”

“But you prefer to be submissive,” Sam finishes for her since she seems to be having a difficult time. Alex seems to stiffen like what Sam said was some sort of accusation, and the taller woman realizes that maybe Alex isn’t entirely comfortable with herself and what she desires. Sam rubs her shoulders and leans her forehead against Alex’s as she softly explains, “You know that’s okay right?”

Alex nods vigorously, but Sam isn’t convinced – especially not since Alex has started avoiding eye contact and is doing her ‘something-is-bothering-me-but-I-don’t-want-to-talk-about-it’ quiet routine. Sam takes Alex gently by the chin and tips her face up to look at her, smiling at her tenderly and kissing her before she tells her, “Alex, sweetheart, I know you feel embarrassed and you don’t want to talk about – and we won’t anymore tonight. I just want you to know that there’s nothing shameful about wanting to be submissive in the bedroom sometimes – it doesn’t make you weak, effeminate, or any less of the total badass you are every day.”

Alex’s eyes well with tears she tries to blink back and Sam knows that she’s hit the nail on the head – taking her sleeve she brushes away a few stray tears. Alex blushes and tries to laugh as she says, “Sorry, apparently I’ve still got some sexual hang ups.”

“We’ve all got hang ups,” Sam assures lovingly, but she takes this time to remind her girlfriend, “And while we’re on the topic, just because you’ve been kinky with other partners doesn’t mean we have to be kinky. I never want you to feel pressured to do something you don’t want to.”

“Trust me, I don’t feel pressured,” Alex assures, fingers dipping under Sam’s tee shirt.

That evening little else gets discussed as Sam takes Alex by the hand and lead her to the bedroom. However, the next day she emails the agent a kinks and fetish checklist telling her that she’s going to fill it out as well so they can discuss things they might want to try together in the future. A few days later they talk about it and Alex doesn’t blush as much anymore and actually tells Sam that she really does like the idea of giving Sam free reign of her body in certain circumstances. A week after that the two of them spend an evening with banana pancakes, coffee and Sam’s laptop open to their Amazon Prime account. Alex can’t help but blush and laugh at a few things they see, but she and Sam feel comfortable enough to point out things that they want to try.

Eventually they both plan out a scene and set a date to try it out, making sure it’s a weekend where Ruby will be away with her Girl Scout troop on a trip. Sam also makes sure to set up a dinner reservation at one of Alex’s favorite places – just so she can treat the woman she adores. As the weekend approaches Sam takes the time to double check Alex’s checklist about what she likes and what she doesn’t – making sure that her plans for this evening weren’t going to make Alex safe word out.

 Sure there was a time to test softer limits, that was half the fun, but not when they’re just settling into things. The day seems to be dragging on and Sam has a difficult time focusing on the financial records and quarterly earnings reports when her brain keeps conjuring up images of a certain red head tied to her bed and squirming breathlessly beneath her. Setting down her pen Sam groans and rubs her eyes as she gets up to get a drink, hearing her assistant call after her as Lena enters the office.

“Lena? What’s up?” Sam asks as she looks over to see Lena with a half opened box in her hands and a blush on her pale cheeks. Sam’s eyes widen as she chokes on the sip of water she’d been drinking starting to cough as she pats her chest to try and get it to stop.

“This was delivered to my office by mistake,” Lena says, lips curling into a wickedly teasing grin as she holds it out to Sam, “I didn’t realize it was a mistake until after I opened it.”

Sam reaches for the box with a wary look on her face, but then she remembers exactly what she’d ordered and that she’d had it shipped here so that Ruby wouldn’t be digging through the mail thinking it was something for her. Pulling back one of the cardboard flaps she does indeed spot the red and blue wax play candles, a blindfold, and set of silky ties. Groaning Sam quickly closes the box and goes to put it on her desk as she apologizes profusely, “I’m so sorry, Lena. I had them sent here because Ruby thinks everything that comes in the mail should be opened immediately.”

“No worries, I was just surprised. I was wondering when my girlfriend got so bold,” Lena teases with a bright grin as she heads to the door. Thinking better of it she looks back at Sam and with a mischievous grin she asks without a hint of hesitation, “So, are those for you or Alex?”

Sam groans dramatically as Lena starts to laugh, telling her quickly, “No comment.”

“So, Alex,” Lena surmises as she sends Sam a salacious wink before taking her leave, feeling like she’s teased her trusted friend and CFO enough given the look of mortification on her face.

Sam practically rushes out the door at five o’clock, hearing hushed voices coming from behind the closed doors to Lena’s office. Shaking her head with a smirk she quickly makes her way to the house, pleased to find that Alex is already getting dressed for dinner. The midnight blue dress hugging the agent’s curves in all the right places and displaying a tasteful amount of cleavage. Alex sees Sam’s appraising look from the reflection in the mirror, smiling back at her in the earnest way that makes Sam fall in love with her all over again. Her hands find Alex’s waist as she presses a kiss to a pale, exposed shoulder as she tells her, “You look gorgeous.”

Alex flashes her another smile before turning in her arms to capture Sam’s lips with her own, sighing softly when Sam’s tongue presses against her lips insistently. Drawing back Sam chuckles softly, “If we don’t stop now, I’m going to tie you to the bed right now and have my way with you. Dinner reservation or no dinner reservation.”

“How would that be a bad thing?” Alex teases with a salacious grin, slipping her fingers through a gap in Sam’s oxford shirt to skim her fingers over the soft skin there.

“Because,” Sam says, emphasizing what she’s saying with another heated kiss, “I would like to see more of you in this dress, and if we don’t go now it’s going to end up on the floor very soon.”

Alex chuckles, giving Sam another peck on the lips before tugging her out of the bedroom. The two barely make it through dinner and both are grateful that Sam had the forethought to reserve one of the private rooms so they didn’t have an audience for the heated looks, suggestive comments, and occasional touches. Sam tips the wait staff so well the maître d' came by to make sure she was sure about the amount – she was as she feels bad about them having to deal with her and Alex acting like handsy love sick teenagers. She almost pulls over twice on the way home with the way Alex’s hand strokes along the in-seem of her tailored pants. Sam can’t help herself when she presses Alex against the inside of the front door, kissing her possessively before guiding her to the bedroom.

Sam undoes the clasp and drags the zipper down, letting her finger tips trace down Alex’s spine as she leans into kiss along her shoulders – occasionally nipping at the muscles just to feel Alex shudder. Alex carefully steps out of her heels before she loses her balance and sprains an ankle, letting the dress pool at her feet so Sam can see the lacy, black lingerie set she’s worn for the occasion. She definitely remembered reading over Sam’s checklist and seeing the lingerie – the uniform kink would have to be saved for a later date as she hears Sam groan and feels her hands on her waist.

“God, you really did read over that list,” Sam breathes out in awe, taking in Alex’s ivory skin being highlighted by the lingerie. It’s a shame she has to take it off so they get where they’re both aching to go, Sam almost growls as she leans in a captures Alex’s mouth in a rough, claiming kiss before trailing kisses along her jaw.

Alex laughs and gasps as she holds onto Sam, telling her almost incredulously, “Of course I read your list, even highlighted a few things.”

“You are such a dork and I love it,” Sam tells her affectionately, looking in Alex’s eyes as she tucks hair behind her ears, “You want to strip for me?”

Alex nods a bit sheepishly as she reaches behind her back to undo the clasp on her bra, feeling a little self-conscious as Sam watches her every move like a cat stalking its prey. Sam can’t help but touch as more of Alex is laid bare, whispering, “So beautiful, and so good for me. Alex.”

Alex feels her face heat up at the praise, she can’t believe how easy it is for Sam to make her feel so loved and desired. Alex slides the hem of her panties over her hip and lets them fall to the floor, watching Sam’s eyes darken as she licks her lips. Sam reaches for Alex, resting a hand on her bare waist and with the other cups her cheek and draws her in for a kiss before resting their foreheads together. “You are so beautiful, Alex.”

Alex reaches for the buttons on Sam’s shirt but fingers wrap around her wrist and tug them away, Sam informs her softly, “Tonight it about you. So, if you don’t like something we’re doing tell me. You know what to say, right?”

Alex nods, telling her the safe word system they’d discussed previously, “Stoplights – Red or Stop to make it all stop, Yellow to slow down, and Green for go.”

“Good,” Sam praises as she kisses her before nudging her towards the bed, “Lie down on your back and get comfy.”

Alex does so, stretching out and luxuriating in the feel of the sheets against her skin. She watches as Sam sets out all the things they’re going to need – a couple of bottles of water on the nightstand, an assortment of candles, and a lighter. Sam also takes out a set of silken ties, taking Alex’s wrist in hand and ties it around the delicate joint before affix the other end to the bed frame. She watches Alex carefully, making sure she isn’t about to panic.

Alex is fine as long as it didn’t involve handcuffs Alex was perfectly fine – too many bad memories of handcuffs. Either because being handcuffed by Lucy when she was arrested, the time she’d found her hands behind her back while being kidnapped, or the fact that her ex-fiancé is associated with handcuffs Alex can’t stand the idea of handcuffs – they make her squirm and feel panicky to the point of not being able to get in a full breathe. But right now, with the silk ties around her wrists and ankles, holding her open and vulnerable beneath Sam is thrilling. Sam finishes tying the last silk tie just tight enough around Alex’s ankle to keep it present in her mind but not enough to bruise or impeded circulation.

“How are you doing?” Sam asks tenderly, brushing hair from Alex’s face to tuck it behind her ears, “Color, please,”

“Green, absolute green, Sam,” Alex assures with a small smile, taking the last few moments to look at Sam while she can – knowing that the blindfold is soon to follow. She can see the desire in Sam’s warm, honey colored eyes and knows that she trusts her implicitly in that moment.

“I’m going to blindfold you and then the fun can begin,” Sam teases, tapping Alex on the nose before she very carefully slips the blind fold over Alex’s eyes, making sure it obscures her vision completely before waving a hand in front of her face. Alex’s heart flutters as she listens to Sam moving quietly about the room. But when she feels the bed dip and Sam’s warm weight on top of her it also feels safe and so very right.

She feels Sam’s soft breathes ghosting over her face before the gentle press of lips against hers causing her to gasp, leaving her mouth open for Sam to claim. Alex battles Sam’s tongue with her own for a moment, locked in a battle of wills with her lover before she gives in. Breaking apart she hears Sam’s melodic laugh and soft fingers tips raking tenderly over her sides leaving ticklish trails in their wake. Alex can’t help but chuckle and tugs at the silk holding her in place when Sam traces lines over her ribs, along the curve of the underside of her breasts, and onto the plateau of her stomach.

Alex gasps when she feels a line of kisses over her defined abdominals before more tickling commences. Sam’s hands seem to be everywhere, along her calves and the insides of her thighs, fingers tickling the bottoms of her feet. The blindfold and not being able to move has put Alex on alert as her sense of touch and hearing have gone into overload to compensate. It’s just on the edge of being frightening since her line of work required absolute awareness of her surroundings – every sensation is heighted so much so that she jumps or tenses occasionally at Sam’s gentle touches. Alex thinks to herself that she probably shouldn’t be enjoying this so much – yet there’s something a little terrifying but incredibly arousing about being vulnerable and submitting to Sam.

Sam seems to sense Alex sinking deeper into her thoughts and leans in to press a kiss to her lips, hoping to draw her back to the present before asking, “What’s your color baby? I can hear those gears turning from up here.”

Alex chuckles dryly as she checks in, “Green, just got distracted for a second.”

“We can always stop if you’re uncomfortable,” Sam reminds softly, she can feel Alex’s stubborn objections but she feels like she needs to tell her girlfriend that no matter what happens during their session that it’s not going to change anything between them. Tenderly she runs fingers through Alex’s hair and tells her sincerely, “Alex, it’s completely okay to try something and not like it – you’re allowed to change your mind. It won’t disappoint me if you want to slow down or stop, no matter what we’re doing. You could never disappoint me, sweetheart.”

Alex seems to relax a bit at Sam’s words, feeling her eyes sting a bit at Sam’s loving, considerate words – realize it was just the affirmations she needs to just surrender and enjoy the new experiences. Taking a breathe she smiles a bit as she answers, “I needed to hear that, but I promise Sam that I’m all green right now.”

Sam smiles, indulging in another deep kiss before she reaches over to the nightstand and lights one of the massage oil candles, starting to unbutton her shirt and slip it over her shoulders. She traces abstract patterns over Alex’s skin, savoring the normally stoic agent’s soft pants and little, impatient whines. Sam smirks as she picks up the candle, “Patience.”

Dipping her fingers in the quickly melting massage oil Sam feels the soothing warm temperature before turning back to Alex stretched out and waiting for her. She pours some of the warm oil over Alex’s abdominals watching as she jerks against the restraints in surprise before she groans at the warm sensation. Setting the candle aside Sam savors the smell of the sandalwood in the oil as she lets her fingers massage the oil tenderly into Alex’s skin. Beneath her Alex whimpers softly, tensing her muscles as she knows how much Sam admires her body – having caught the brunette watching her during her workouts on more than one occasion.

Sam drips more warm oil across the tops of Alex’s thighs, rubbing it in before really kneading the muscles – working out the knots and kinks as Alex moans and sighs with relief. Sam can’t help but watch the muscles, glistening with a sheen from the oil, flex and twitch under her careful ministrations as a delicious aches settles low in her belly. Alex keens at her touch, savoring how thorough Sam is as she feels the knots in her calves melt away at the warm oil and firm touches – she really hopes Sam intends to use that massage oil in other places.

Soon enough Sam’s pouring more warm oil over Alex’s stomach, making her suck in a breath in surprise. Sam smooths the oil into the skin, running her fingers over Alex’s abdominals again, she can’t help that the sight of Alex’s body makes her own tingle and clench in anticipation. Using both hands she massages oil up Alex’s chest, paying close attention to each breast before teasing tight nipples with her thumbs. Alex softly whimpers as the stimulation of her nipples shoots straight to her groin, leaving her aching and desiring more. She whines when Sam moves on to rub and knead the tension from her shoulders and over her biceps, she’s getting tired of being patient.

Sam snickers softly, knowing just how riled up Alex’s is getting just from the massage alone. She wants to dip her fingers between Alex’s legs and feel how wet her sex is but she told Alex to be patient so she’s going to hold herself to that same standard. Once she feels that Alex’s skin has a nice glossy, glow from the oil – not just useful for the massage but will definitely help with aftercare from the wax play – she collects one of the other type of candles. Sam lights the candle and feels like she may be having second thoughts, she knows these are made for this type of thing, but the last thing she wants to do is harm Alex in any way. Or worse, break the trust she placed in her. Sam holds the candle over her own wrist pours some of the wax onto it, wincing a bit at the initial heat but is surprised at how quickly it fades. The shocking warmth leaves a nice tingly, sting as it ebbs away.

Alex is getting restless as she’s heard Sam flick the lighter and the sizzle of the candle’s wick lighting, knowing that soon she’s going to be subjected to something a little hotter than the massage oil. She feels Sam’s fingers lightly skimming over her thigh as she gives her a heads up, “Time for something a little hotter, if it’s too much let me know.”

The first drops of the wax are shockingly hot and Alex hisses as she counts the five careful drops that Sam’s dotted her thigh with – feeling the ties around her wrist remind her that she’s bound to the bed. Alex is reminded of the burning feeling she would get when she was younger and would stick her fingers in the melted wax of the house candles her mother had in the living room. This burn isn’t quite as sharp and likely wouldn’t leave any type of blisters or marks other than a slight reddening of her skin. She doesn’t realize she’s breathing a bit harder than normal until she breathes out, “Wow.”

“Good wow, or bad wow?” Sam asks, eyeing Alex’s reactions carefully.

“Definitely a good, wow,” Alex says with a grin she knows Sam’s probably going to snicker at as she goes on to tell her, “It was just surprising is all.”

“So, green to keep going?”

“Absolutely, green for go,” Alex says, blushing as she realizes just how much a dork she is – grateful that Sam seems to appreciate her dorkiness. She feels Sam press a kiss to her cheek, chuckling softly.

A pattern of searing dots of wax draw a line down one of her calves that make her squirm, trying to get friction between her legs but realizing the ties keep her from relieving some of the pressure. A few more drops of wax scatter over the top of her thigh and over the curve of her hip and she jumps and whines, feeling as the heat starts to ebb away and leaves a pleasant tingling that goes further than skin deep. A few drops at random scatter over her stomach and her breath catches in her chest – trying to enjoy the sensations that are almost too much but so enjoyable.

Sam smirks as she starts to leave little traces of wax over more sensitive areas, deliberately making it to where Alex can’t predict where the next sting of hot wax will be. A few drops along her sensitive ribs that make her girlfriend pant and hiss as the wax cools and hardens. A couple drops along her sternum to test how Alex tolerates the sensations on her chest – warming her up to the wax before going further. Alex keens and whispers Sam’s name, trembling as Sam lays down another round of liquid wax over her collarbone and onto a breast. Sam gets closer and closer to Alex’s straining nipples – dripping wax dangerously close as Alex shivers and moans through it.

After dribbling wax over the inside of Alex’s thighs and placing careful drops low over Alex’s abdomen and a few even stray to the sensitive and bare vulva. Alex is panting and flushed when Sam stops to admire her handy work, she can’t help but compare Alex dotted with blue wax – her skin reddened and still glistening from the oil – to a work of fine art. Alex whines, rolling her hips in frustration and Sam knows she isn’t going to be able to tease her for much longer. Blowing out the candle she sets it aside before sitting on the edge of the bed and skating her fingers along the inside of Alex’s thigh, watching as Alex presses into her touch.

Gently she slips two fingertips over Alex’s rigid clitoris, earning a broken moan of relief from the red head. A few more strokes and she slips lower, teasing through wet folds as she says in awe, “I take it you like what we did. You are so wet for me, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Sam,” Alex pants out, rolling her hips and groaning in frustration when Sam pulls her hand away, begging softly, “Please.”

Sam rubs light circles over Alex’s clit while she works a finger into Alex gently, not wanting to completely overwhelm her. Alex shouts to the ceiling, clenching tightly around Sam’s finger and ready to beg for more. She’s not going to last much longer with the insistent way Sam’s touching her in all the right ways – the muscles of her abdomen tightening as she reaches that glorious tipping point. But just once, twice and three more even, measured thrusts and Sam’s withdrawing her fingers and Alex almost cries – trembling and sweaty as she cries out in frustration.

“Easy, I’m going to give you what you want,” Sam tells her, leaning in to press a kiss to soft, reddened lips. She gets up, leaving Alex panting as her body trembles and tries to calm down after getting so worked up but not allowed to tip over the edge. Alex can do nothing but try and breathe as she trembles, her body on fire and aching at being denied climax – she knows it’s going to make Sam’s next move all the sweeter but it doesn’t make the burning desire between her legs lessen in any way.

She listens as Sam tugs her trousers down, hearing the fabric bunch up before it’s tossed to the floor haphazardly. The slide of a drawer on the tracks tells her that Sam’s opened one of the dresser drawers, listening as she fishes through their stash of kinky paraphernalia and sex toys knowing that she’s in for a treat. Alex’s breathing hitches when she hears what she thinks are straps sliding through a clip, hoping that Sam’s opted for the strap-on they’d ordered online after an evening of wine, flushed cheeks, and seductive whispering.

Sam finishes tightening the straps on the harness before fishing out the bottle of lubricant, even though Alex had been more than ready for her fingers she’s rather be safe than sorry. Climbing on the bed between Alex’s outstretched legs she flicks open the cap to the lube and watches as Alex shudders at the sound. She thickly lubes the modestly sized dildo before rubbing the remaining slippery substance on her fingers against Alex’s heated sex making her jerk and moan wantonly. After a few brushes of her finger over Alex’s clit she moves closer and strokes the head of the dildo through Alex’s silken folds making her whine and gasp delightfully.

Knowing that Alex has a love-hate relationship with phallic objects Sam gently eases just inside of Alex, watching her face pinch up with tension for a moment before blowing a strained breath out and relaxing into the penetration. Sam leans in and presses kisses up Alex’s sternum as she cups one of the pert breasts and lets her thumb stroke and press over the achingly hard nipple. She rolls her hips carefully and watches as Alex takes more of the dildo into her body.

“You’re so good for me,” Sam praises her warmly, pressing little kisses along Alex’s tense jaw as she guides more of herself into Alex. Despite the lewd, wet sounds of Alex’s body taking her in she holds still when their hips meet flush together, giving her time to adjust and savor the full, tingly feeling. Alex is straining against the restraints as she moans and her hips jerk up to meet Sam, desiring for Sam to mercilessly fuck her until she’s coming undone beneath her, “How are you doing, color please?”

“Gr-green,” Alex stammers out as her tries to roll her hips impatiently while biting her lip to try and stop another moan from slipping from her lips. She feels Sam’s hand slip down to her waist and grip her hip, guiding her into a gentle rocking motion. Sam keeps her thrusts gentle and shallow to make sure that Alex is ready for a much less forgiving pace.

She feels Sam pull back to the point where the dildo has almost left her entirely before thrusting into her again in one swift motion that pulls a moan from her lips. Sam settles into short, hard thrusts that go so impossibly deep that Alex gasps for breath as she feels her body starting to tremble as she inches closer towards her orgasm. She grasps at the silk ties with sweaty fingers as she allows Sam complete control over her body, knowing that it won’t be long until she’s tipping over the edge. Above her, Sam groans and squeezes her eyes shut, feeling sharp shocks of pleasures surge up her body, the base of the dildo presses against her own clit in all the right ways.

As Alex’s moans are a constant symphony of wanton whines and desperate moans Sam comes undone, setting a frenetic pace. Alex can hear the way the bed creaks a bit at the force, she knows she’s going to be sore tomorrow and the ties are going to leave abrasions around her wrists and ankles – but right now as she mewls helplessly for Sam she couldn’t care less. Sam can feel how close Alex is, how tight she’s clenching, because of the way it gets more difficult to thrust.  Sam splays a hand over Alex’s tensing abdomen, letting her thumb slide over Alex’s throbbing clitoris to add further stimulation that nearly tips Alex over the edge. Leaning in she lets her breasts glide against Alex’s while claiming her mouth with a deep, possessive kiss before drawing back enough to kiss along her jaw, whispering to her encouragingly, “You’re so good, Alex. Come for me.”

Alex feels a cry building at the back of her throat as her body tensing against the restraints as her orgasm crests and washes over her. Sam’s above her and all around her, firm, steady thrusts she can do nothing but accept guiding her through the orgasm causing her to cry out in ecstasy. Her arms tug violently against the restrains, hands itching to grasp and claw at Sam’s shoulders to hold her stead and keep herself grounded. Sam starts to slow her pace, knowing Alex gets sensitive rather quickly after climaxing, she pulls out but lets her weight rest on her lover’s – stroking her hands along Alex’s sides to help the red head calm her erratic breathing. Alex squirms underneath her and begs softly, “Off, please.”

Sam carefully tugs the blindfold away from Alex’s eyes, rewarding her with brown eyes blown wide with bliss and a little unfocused letting her know that Alex had slipped a bit into subspace. Quickly, with nimble fingers she unties the knots as Alex waits patiently – her body feeling as if it’s filled with warm lead so she just sinks back into the bed and lets Sam work. Soon enough Sam is beside her, running fingers through her hair and sitting her up to lean back against her chest and offering sips of cool water.

When Alex feels better Sam guides her to the bathroom, both of them chuckling at Alex’s pale skin speckled with wax. Starting the shower Sam helps Alex remove the dried bits of wax before guiding her into the shower and lathering up a loofa with the coconut body wash. She takes her time washing Alex and shampooing her hair, taking every moment she can to kiss her and praise her. Alex hums softly whenever Sam talks to her and once she’s rinsed off she cuddles close to Sam, pressing soft, feathery kisses to Sam’s neck and onto her collar. Sam moans softly, as Alex cups both of her breasts and lightly pinches the hardening nipples.

“Alex,” Sam says softly, knowing that Alex is about the return the favor before they can even get back to the bedroom. When Alex drops to her knees and looks up at Sam with dark, lustful eyes she knows she’s gone. Alex grins as she starts to kiss up the inside of Sam’s thigh, letting her tongue drag over the sensitive skin just to hear Sam moan. The first kiss to her clitoris makes Sam’s hips jerk and she quickly sticks an arm out to brace herself against the shower wall, her other hands tangles in Alex’s short, wet hair to guide her back to where she desires her most, saying her girlfriends name like a prayer.

Alex gently licks along Sam’s sex, unsurprised by finding her aroused. She sucks Sam’s clit between her lips and feels the hand in her hair tighten almost painfully as Sam shudders. Alex’s laps at her gently, letting her hand glide up Sam’s inner thigh even as the water cascades over both of them and the steam from the heat is a bit cloying. She looks up at Sam as her fingers ghost over her sex, eyes asking for silent permission and Sam just breathes out, “Please, Alex.”

Alex dips two fingers in carefully, savoring the way Sam groans as she’s made to stretch around Alex. Sam is shaking as Alex leans in and takes her clit in her mouth again, suckling it gently as she starts to move her fingers – setting a relentlessly firm and steady pace. After a few moments she hears Sam give a high pitched moan, tightening impossibly tight around Alex’s fingers before coming undone. Alex guides her through the aftershocks tenderly, holding onto her hip so that she doesn’t lose her balance or slip on the tile. Alex switches the shower off and reaches for the fluffy towels Sam set aside, wrapping one around her girlfriend before wrapping one around herself.

Once they’re changed into soft sweats and pajamas the two curl up in bed, Alex snuggled into Sam’s side and pressing her face against her neck. Sam knows they should talk about what they just did but figures with Alex wanting to rest and already drifting to sleep that it could wait until morning. Turning her head, she presses a kiss to Alex’s forehead before settling in to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well, thanks for joining me in the sin bin. Drop me a note about what you think and if you have any ideas for me to play around with.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that read my other works, I have surgery this week but Mending Broken Things will be getting it’s update. Thanks for reading everyone, drop me a comment if you’re so inclined – I like knowing what my readers are thinking.


End file.
